The recording method is well known which comprises the steps of exposing to a high density energy light such as a laser light, an image forming material, whereby a part of the material is deformed, released, burnt or evaporated and removed. This method is a dry process in which a processing solution containing a chemical is not employed, and only the exposed portions are melt-deformed, released or evaporated, which has an advantage resulting in high contrast. This method is used for an optical recording material such as a resist material, an optical disc or an image forming material obtaining a visual image. This image forming method hereinafter is defined as an image forming method according to abrasion.
Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication Nos. 59-5447, 59-10563, and 62-115153 disclose a method in which a binder resin is photo-degraded by a pattern exposure to form a resist, Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication Nos. 55-132536, 57-27788, and 57-103137 disclose a method in which a thin inorganic compound layer provided by evaporation-deposit is exposed to record information by melt-deformation, Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication Nos. 64-56591, 1-99887, and 6-40163 disclose a method in which a colored binder resin is removed by light heat conversion to record information, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,003 discloses an image forming material comprising an image forming layer containing graphite or carbon black.
In Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication No. 60-25549 is disclosed a method of bringing a laser recording film into contact with a transfer-receiving material and then exposing the resulting material to light. This method processes the recording film and the receiving material separately, and the image forming apparatus requires complex means for transporting the above two sheets and superposing one sheet onto the other, resulting in problems that the apparatus is large-sized and increased in its manufacturing cost.
In Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication No. 4-327982 is disclosed an image forming method comprising the steps of (a) exposing an image forming material having an adhesive tape on an imaging sheet, and (b) then peeling the adhesive tape (image receiving sheet) from the imaging sheet to form an image. This method processes one sheet and can provide a compact and simplified image forming apparatus. However, there is a problem in transportability in the apparatus of the image forming material, in which an imaging sheet is integrated with an image receiving material, or in transportability in the apparatus of the exposed, separated imaging sheet and image receiving sheet.